Just some little changes
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Um projeto de Estudos dos Trouxas, comida e um amigo dedicado é o que Lily precisa para se soltar e ter coragem de fazer o que há tempos vem desejando.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e Universo dessa fic pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Eu só me divirto com eles, sem intenção de nenhum lucro.

* * *

Fic escrita para o Amigo Secreto de Páscoa da Seção James/Lily do Fórum 6v.  
Meu amigo secreto é o **Igor Sambora**, bendito entre as mulheres.  
Espero que você goste, Igo!

* * *

**Just some little changes**

Naquele ano, mesmo sem ter notado, James tinha voltado para a escola completamente mudado. Nas férias aconteceram várias coisas, nenhuma delas tinha sido boa, e ele estava aprendendo outras tantas.

A primeira era a ser órfão. Seus pais tinham morrido no verão, num combate da Ordem, e esse fora o motivo principal para ele conversar logo com Dumbledore e se oferecer para participar da Ordem assim que terminasse Hogwarts.

A segunda era a ser homem. Ele faria dezessete anos em algumas semanas, e a perspectiva de ser um adulto o enchia de uma ansiedade que poderia ser gostosa, caso ele ainda tivesse seus pais para guiá-lo nessa jornada.

Mas James era um Gryffindor, coragem era algo que não lhe faltava, e ele sabia que tinha que prosseguir. Mesmo que fosse muito difícil.

O primeiro dia de aulas foi divertido. Era bom estar de volta e poder encher a cabeça com outras coisas.

Era bom rever Lily.

No ano anterior eles tinham convivido em paz. Ele não poderia dizer que eram amigos, mas ela o tolerava e não fazia mais uma careta de desgosto quando se encontravam num corredor. Provavelmente ter deixado de infernizar o Seboso na frente de todos deve ter ajudado.

O professor de Estudo dos Trouxas formou duplas na primera aula, cada dupla teria que fazer um projeto à sua escolha para apresentar no final do curso. Ele estava com Sirius e Lily estava com Peter. Remus não fazia essa matéria. Ele e Sirius escolherem fazer um projeto sobre música. Lily e Peter escolherem fazer um sobre alimentos.

Tornou-se comum os quatro estudarem juntos na biblioteca nas noites de quinta-feira. Lily ajudava-os com conhecimento sobre músicas, e ele e Sirius ajudava-os a conseguir livros sobre culinária trouxa com os contatos que tinham fora da escola.

Numa dessas quintas-feiras, Remus apareceu na biblioteca atrapalhando o estudo, mas conseguindo convencer Lily a sair com eles no sábado para Hogsmeade. Ele ficou alucinado e foi preciso que Remus repetisse quize vezes que [i]_não[/i] _era um encontro para que James se acalmasse.

Remus tinha conseguido que sua mãe lhe enviasse um livro trouxa de receitas com chocolate, e ele iria buscar no Correio de Hogsmeade. Era uma boa desculpa esfarrapada, mas Lily não falou nada contra.

No sábado eles saíram juntos para o povoado, pegaram o livro e foram para o Três Vassouras. Enquanto eles bebiam cervejas amanteigadas, Lily folheva o livro avidamente. Em determinado momento, o assunto das férias de Páscoa surgiu e Remus, abençoado seja, conseguiu convencer a todos de se encontrarem durante as férias para experimentarem algumas receitas.

James estava planejando ficar na escola, mas não perderia por nada essa oportunidade.

Primeiro eles saíram juntos para um supermercado. Foi uma experiência e tanto. Principalmente para Sirius, James e Peter, que nunca tinham entrado em um. Remus ia fotografando, Peter anotando e Lily escolhendo as coisas que comprariam.

Depois de feitas as compras, eles foram para a casa de James, a mais adequada, onde eles poderiam ficar à vontade. Cada um escolheu um prato e todos cozinharam juntos. Lily ensinando, distribuindo cascudos e elogios à medida que os rapazes iam pegando o jeito.

Quando terminaram de cozinhar tudo, deixando pilhas e mais pilhas de pratos e panelas sujos para os elfos lavarem, foram sentar na mesa para comer.

Remus - abençoado seja, já disse isso? - escolheu a sobremesa e fez sozinho, sem a ajuda de ninguém. Eram brigadeiros, ele explicou para quem não conhecia. Uma de suas receitas preferidas.

O jantar estava realmente delicioso. Terminaram de comer e foram para a sala devorar os brigadeiros, que eram de uma receita [i]_especial[/i]_, Remus tinha dito.

Realmente estavam deliciosos, todos adoraram. Lily tinha um fraco por chocolates e comeu muito mais que os rapazes. Eles estavam conversando alegremente e a ruiva ria alto de vez em quando. Não exageradamente a ponto de parecer que tinha algo errado, mas o suficiente para notarem que ela estava mais [i]_solta[/i]._

Remus sugeriu que estava na hora dele e Peter irem embora. Sirius vivia com James, e, como quem não quer nada, ele falou que James deveria deixar Lily em casa. James concordou imediatamente. Antes deles se levantarem para sair, Remus pegou os brigadeiros restantes e colocou num pacotinho de papel. Ele trocou um olhar de entendimento com Sirius, e disse que Lily poderia ir comendo pelo caminho já que tinha gostado tanto.

Lily agradeceu e pegou os brigadeiros. Foram via floo para o Caldeirão Furado e de lá pegaram um trem para a casa de Lily. No caminho a ruiva não parava de comer os brigadeiros e sorrir com mais facilidade. Eles conversaram sobre amenidades até descerem do trem.

Enquanto caminhavam da estação para a casa de Lily, James se viu repentinamente sem assunto. Esses dias ele ficava assim às vezes.

- Eu estou percebendo que você está menos alegre que de costume. - Ela falou.

- Um pouco. Acho que é a idade. - James falou com humor, como se fosse um idoso.

Lily riu e pegou a mão dele, arrastando-o para um parque vazio àquela hora da noite. Sentaram num banco e fitaram os brinquedos.

- Vamos ficar aqui enquanto eu termino os brigadeiros. - Ela falou, e foi a vez de James rir. Ele nunca pensara que ela gostava tanto de chocolate. - Pega um. - Ela ofereceu.

Ele pegou e eles comeram em silêncio os brigadeiros.

- Sabe, James, você mudou muito. - Ela disse enquanto dobrava o pacote de papel, agora vazio.

- Nem tanto. - Ele disse, tentando alegrar o ambiente. - Apenas não vejo mais necessidade em fazer algumas coisas que fazia antes. - Ele completou, dando de ombros.

- Isso é bom. - Ela falou, e deu um aperto na mão dele.

- É, não é? - Ele disse, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Vamos? - Lily chamou enquanto se levantava.

- Claro. - Ele respondeu, morrendo de vontade que Lily pegasse novamente sua mão, mas ela não pegou.

Eles pararam quando chegaram na porta da casa dos pais de Lily, olhando um para o outro.

- Boa noite, então. - James falou.

Lily ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e o beijou. A surpresa só durou um segundo, e ele envolveu o corpo dela num abraço, enquanto os braços dela rodeavam seu pescoço.

O beijo durou muito menos do que James queria, mas muito mais do que ele esperava. Quando se separaram, Lily sorriu para ele e disse:

- Boa noite, James.

E entrou na casa.

James voltou para casa com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, Sirius disse que era o sorriso apaixonado mais idiota que ele já tinha visto na vida. Os dois amigos se sentaram no sofá e Sirius falou:

- Você tem muito o que agradecer ao Moony.

- Por quê? - James perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Porque a [i]_receita especial[/i] _de brigadeiro chama-se "Brigadeiro com Cachaça". - O outro rapaz respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Oh. - James parou uns segundos registrando essa informação. - Tem alguma forma dela ficar sabendo disso?

- Não. - Sirius respondeu com um sorriso enorme e malicioso.

James gargalhou e disse:

- Realmente preciso agradecer ao Moony! Agradecer muito!

**FIM**


End file.
